The invention relates generally to processes for electrostatic image development, and setpoints that provide uniform image development.
Processes for developing electrostatic images using dry toner are well known in the art. A process that implements hard magnetic carriers and a rotating magnetic core is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,546,060 and 4,473,029. The rotating magnetic core promotes agitated flow of the toner/carrier mixture, which improves development relative to certain other development processes. In spite of such improvements, certain image artifacts still occur, some of which are the result of process setpoints. Therefore, a more robust process without image artifacts is generally desired.
A process for developing electrostatic images comprising depositing a uniform toner density on an electrostatic image using a magnetic brush comprising hard magnetic carriers, a rotating shell, and a rotating plurality of magnets inside the rotating shell, without plating-out the rotating shell with toner.